In the very limited space available (8 pages) for the continuation of our R37 grant we will (a) briefly describe our plans for a 3 year retention assessment ofthe older advlt subjects who participated in our previous 1 year (3 one hour training sessions per week for a year) randomized fitness training intervention trial and (b) provide a more deteuled description of our plans for a novel randomized traiiung intervention that we believe capitalizes on what we have learned from our previous intervention as well as other training interventions, with older adults, that have taken place over the past several years (e.g. ACTIVE, Willis et al, 2006; Experience Corps, Carlson et al, in press, video game training, Basak et al., 2008). Given the page limitations, we do not provide extensive methodological details in this abbreviated proposal and hope that our previous experience -with the methods and kinds of training protocols we have proposed will satisfy any concerns.